Brave Frontier Wiki:Fun Facts
This includes the list of all archived Fun Facts that were listed on the sidebar of the Wiki in the past. September 12, 2019 *Chrysalis Alpha and Chrysalis Omega were originally going to be rewards from Challenge Arena. *There are a total of six different versions of the song Randall in Brave Frontier's Original Soundtrack. Counting Brave Frontier II, there are a total of seven. *Claire and Colt were originally called Krea and Kolt prior to their official debut in the Global version. September 19, 2019 *Emilia and Aem are the only Rare Summon units that were capturable in a Vortex Dungeon. *Gazia was named after a Gumi game designer who designed the Soul Bound Saga's Unit Lore. *Bowmistress Ravea was the first reward unit that was featured in a Rare Summon gate. September 26, 2019 *Bibliosoph Astrid is the first 7★ to have a Piercing Damage effect on UBB. *Mifune is the first unit capable of evolving from 6★ to Omni Rarity. *Noel is responsible for the creation of Omni Evolution! October 2, 2019 *The designs of the Bad Lands units (such as Natalamé) were inspired by dieselpunk film and literature, most notably from Mad Max's Fury Road. *Quaid is the first unit released to have a name starting with the letter Q. *Allanon references many pop culture songs in his quotes. October 9, 2019 *Set is the first Dark unit since the release of Neviro back in October 2017 to have a Leader Skill with Elemental Damage and Spark damage bonuses. *Unit data exists for the 5★ version of Morgana, but went unused. *The Summoner Weapon Racnolia is based on Elimo. October 18, 2019 *Ma'at is an Egyptian goddess of truth, justice, harmony, and balance. *Creator's Blade Kai is based on an unobtainable sphere called Creator's Blade. *Faelan's character concept is a reference to Momiji Inubashiri from the Touhou series. October 23, 2019 *Lydia's character design was inspired by the Mexican holiday called "El Día de los Muertos," which translates to "The Day of the Dead." *Yin-Yin's character design was inspired by the Jiangshi, also known as the Chinese "hopping" zombie, which is a type of reanimated corpse in Chinese legends and folklore. *Svalinn currently has the highest SBB gauge cost in the game at 300 BC. October 30, 2019 *Xenon's summon quotes take inspiration from the Amazing Fantasy comic series of Spider-Man. *The Amnesia debuff originated from Brave Frontier 2. November 7, 2019 *Paris' full name is Paris Lowendell. She also enjoys gardening as one of her hobbies. *Lugina has a daughter named Sasha. November 13, 2019 *Noxa is based off of the Dragon from the Chinese Zodiac. *Vargas' main weapon was originally not a sword. November 23, 2019 *A Mandragora can be seen in Earth Legend Lance's artwork. November 29, 2019 *Excluding added attacks on Extra Skill and SP Enhancements, Osiris, Juzo, and Paris can perfectly spark all of their own hits on their SBB. *Thoth and Set the Deceiver are the only units within their batch that are not considered mitigators. December 11, 2019 *Loving Goddess Tilith was released to celebrate the 6th Anniversary of Brave Frontier. *Tilith has three variants as a unit. December 24, 2019 *Seria has five younger brothers. *Elemental Mitigation cannot be pierced. January 1, 2020 *There are currently no units that provide Damage Counter as a buff. Instead, units such as Dranoel have this effect as a passive. *Taking into account of all imps, Arumat has the highest base stat total in the game. January 12, 2020 *The New Year 2020 Wallpaper is the first wallpaper to be featured in a title screen. *Zolf is the only unit to have an attack that scales based on the amount of units of a particular element. January 23, 2020 *Nian Gao is a real world food item made from glutinous rice flour. It is most popular during Chinese New Year. *Loving Goddess Tilith's Unit Guide ID is 8587 in the Global version of the game, while it is 1800 in the Japan version of the game. February 11, 2020 *Huntress Fang is the only unit with a Spark Boost effect that is not divisible by 10. *Prior to October 10, 2014, the energy refill rate was 10 minutes per energy rather than 3 minutes.